


denouement

by fluffysfics



Series: punk rock never dies, and neither does the Master [9]
Category: Doctor Who (2005)
Genre: Canon Divergent, F/M, Fluff, Post-Episode: s12e10 The Timeless Children, everyone gets happy endings, punk Master, the Master’s time on Earth, very minor hurt/comfort
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-09-19
Updated: 2020-09-19
Packaged: 2021-03-08 03:29:03
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,374
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26549026
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/fluffysfics/pseuds/fluffysfics
Summary: Forty years after leaving his Earth friends behind, the Master takes a trip to visit them again.
Relationships: The Master (Dhawan)/Original Male Character(s) (past), Thirteenth Doctor/The Master (Dhawan)
Series: punk rock never dies, and neither does the Master [9]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1696336
Comments: 8
Kudos: 42





	denouement

The Master had never actually seen this house in person, even though he’d bought it. Forty years ago now, he thought with a smile. 

He knew full well that both occupants of the house were alive and well, but he’d limited his spying to that. He’d promised in his letter, all those years ago, that he’d see them again. And he wanted to do all of that catching up in person. 

He lifted his hand to the door knocker, the festive bells attached to it jangling as he rapped sharply, four times. It was a surprisingly pleasant evening for December, the air crisp and cold, and frost sparkling on the windshields of the cars parked nearby. 

There was shuffling behind the door, and then it opened, and the Master’s hearts caught in his chest. He’d told himself he’d stay calm in this moment, but suddenly he was all nerves, his hearts racing like they were trying to break free of his ribcage. 

“Harry?” The woman who answered the door was short, with shoulder length white hair. Still, after all these years, streaked with pink. “Bloody ‘ _ell_. I remember what yer letter said, but I never _thought_ -“ 

“Tash? Who is it?” Another familiar voice called from inside the house, and suddenly Tasha’s face lit up in a bright grin. Age hadn’t changed her one bit, and the Master suddenly found that there was a lump in his throat. 

“Come in,” she said. “C’mon. Let’s go give May the shock of ‘er life.” She grabbed his arm, and the Master let himself be led inside, to a large, comfortable sitting room decorated with what seemed like endless posters and photographs, and an enormous Christmas tree in one corner. 

“Tash, who’s- _oh_.” May was out of her chair in an instant. She’d hardly changed either, except that her short dark hair was now grey, and those piercing eyes had a few more lines around them. She walked up to the Master, staring him down, even though she was several inches shorter than him. “Oh, you’ve got some nerve showing up here, young man.” 

She folded her arms. The Master folded his right back. He knew this game; he could see the sparkle in May’s eyes, behind the shock at seeing him here. For a solid minute, they stared each other down. Tasha wandered off, and the Master heard the sound of an electric kettle clicking on. 

He blinked first. 

“I missed you,” he said, his voice breaking on the words. 

“Sap,” May said, and then wrapped him in a hug that was _crushingly_ tight for a seventy year old. 

The Master returned it without hesitation, letting out a slow, shaky sigh. He’d been worried that they’d hate him, all these years later. Especially after he’d left so abruptly. Clearly that wasn’t the case, thank _fuck_. 

A minute later, Tasha returned, wielding a tray with three cups of tea. 

“Sit, Harry. Can we still call ya Harry? What did that letter say your name was- the Maestro?”

“The Master,” May corrected, settling back down in her armchair with her tea. The Master found himself being pulled over to a well-worn red leather sofa, and Tasha curled herself up against his side. 

“You can still call me Harry,” he promised. It was as good a name as any. For the whole rest of his exile on Earth, he’d avoided using that name. It felt...nostalgic. Special. 

“Good. Christ, what sort of pretentious arsehole calls himself the Master?” May shot him a pointed look, and Tasha snickered. 

“I chose it a very long time ago,” he said in his defence. “I- fuck. How are you both? Looks like you’ve done pretty well for yourselves.” 

“I’m an artist,” Tasha said, pointing to the pictures on the walls. Band posters, intricate landscapes, book covers. “Graphic design an’ all that. May used to work as an author.” 

“Used to? Oi. I’m still writing.” 

“You’ve been workin’ on your next book for a decade,” Tasha teased, and May threw a cushion at her. It hit the Master instead, and he just laughed. 

“I’m- really, really glad,” he said. “That you’re happy.” Gazing around at the photographs pinned in between the posters on the wall, he noticed something- children. A young teenage girl standing with the two of them in photos that looked to be dated around the late eighties, slowly growing into an adult, and then...holding a baby. “You have a family?”

“Yes.” May crossed to a chest of drawers, pulling out a photo album and dropping it in his lap. “We adopted a girl in 1987. Alice, she’s called. Brilliant young woman, she’s a lawyer these days. She’s coming over for dinner on Sunday, if you’re staying in town. And...this is our grandson, Jordan.” She flipped through pages of the photo album, pictures of a tiny, sleepy baby shifting into those of a young boy with a mischievous grin, then a young man. The grin stayed the same. “He’s off at St Luke’s now. Good kid.” 

“Little shit,” Tasha said, sounding incredibly fond. 

Maybe he’d be meeting him soon, the Master thought, taking a sip of his tea. 

“That’s...amazing. Never took you two for the motherly types, really. But, actually- can’t think of anyone better suited for the job. Lucky kid, this Alice.” 

“I like to think we did a decent job with her,” May said, settling back in her chair. “How about you? How have you been?” 

The Master sighed, the events of forty years flashing past his eyes. Tasha squeezed his arm comfortingly. 

“Didn’t have the best time,” he admitted. “Lot of travelling. Very little of it _good_. Things have improved substantially in recent weeks, though.” 

Tasha sat up straighter, curious. “Go on?” 

“I’m back with the Doctor. My not-really-ex. We...well, we fought again. And I almost made her do something terrible.” He closed his eyes. “And then I thought of you, actually. The three of you. I just- couldn’t. Couldn’t let us both keep hurting anymore. So we’re giving things another shot. Properly, this time. No more backstabbing, or anything like that. She...she used to teach at St Luke’s, and we’re both going to give that a go for a while. Going to be a fuckin’ nightmare, I know _nothing_ about human teenagers.” 

“If she hurts you, I’ll kill her,” May said, looking very scary for a small, elderly woman. 

“You might find that difficult,” the Master said, laughing. “She’s quite hard to kill. But- I appreciate the offer. I don’t think you’ll need to hurt her, though. I think we’re getting things right.” He smiled. 

“Bring ‘er round for dinner so that May can lay on the threats,” Tasha teased. “Serious offer, by the way. Be nice to meet her. I think.” 

“You two would get along great,” the Master agreed. 

May sat forward in her chair. “I remember how hard I tried to help you get over her,” she said softly. “But if you’re sure you’re happy, Harry, then I’m happy for you.” 

The Master was quiet for a minute, remembering the past. So much pain, and exhaustion. So many sleepless nights, thinking about the Doctor. Talking to May. Things were so _different_ , now. 

“Yes. Yes, I’m happy.” 

——

Tracking down Cricket took a bit more time. Apparently he was quite the traveller, these days. Off in the Alps for Christmas with his boyfriend, according to May and Tasha. 

It was January when he returned, and the Master couldn’t help but appreciate that. Exactly forty years since Cricket had left for Bristol in the first place. Right down to the day, in fact- he made sure of it. 

It was far greyer as he stood outside the door of his old friend’s house, and he hoped that the miserable, drizzly weather wasn’t some portentous sign that this visit was going to go terribly. The Master almost considered walking away, but he’d told the Doctor that he’d be out all afternoon. She’d grumble at him if he came back early and interrupted her science. 

So he rang the doorbell, listening to the shrill tone ring out inside the house. No one answered for almost two minutes, and the Master was starting to wonder if he’d got the wrong house. He lifted his hand to ring the doorbell again, when the door burst open. 

“Sorry,” said a tall, wiry man, dressed in a well-worn leather jacket. “Was busy unpacki-“ He stopped, mid-word, and stared. “ _Blimey_. Harry?” 

“Afraid so,” the Master said weakly. He wasn’t sure if Cricket felt more like an old friend or an ex. Either way, the mere sight of him made his hearts ache. 

“I always knew you were telling the truth.” He reached out, one weathered hand cupping the side of the Master’s face. The neon green mohawk was gone, but the kind eyes remained, glittering with the same warmth that he remembered from so many decades ago. “You’d better come in. It’s freezing.” 

The Master stepped gratefully inside, and allowed himself to be led into a living room with a fire burning in the hearth, and several half-unpacked suitcases lying on the floor. “Thanks, Cricket.” 

“Haven’t heard that name in a long time. It’s usually Robert, these days. Still like Cricket, don’t worry.” He sat down on a battered sofa, patting the seat next to him. The Master gratefully let his legs give out into that spot. 

“You’ve aged _well_ ,” he said, because that fact had struck him when he walked through the door, and the brain-mouth filter was a little bit loose, this regeneration. 

“That’s the travelling,” Cricket said with a smile. “Mind you- surprised, sometimes, that it hasn’t aged me faster. Great Wall of China, 2017. Boyfriend almost got us chased off it by the police.” 

“Mm... May and Tasha told me you have a boyfriend,” the Master said, wondering how close it was acceptable to get to Cricket these days. 

“I do. He’s...another Harry. Harry Sullivan. I believe you two are aware of each other.” 

Well, that snapped the Master out of his daze. He sat up straight, staring wide-eyed at Cricket. “Fucking hell. Harry Sullivan, the Doctor’s companion?” 

“The Doctor’s companion, a _very_ long time ago,” Cricket said. “We met thanks to you. Your letter. Went to UNIT like you suggested. Harry was working there as a scientist. We hit it off.” He smiled. “I know all about the Doctor, now. And you, _Master_.” 

“Oh, it’s weird, hearing you call me that.” The Master leaned back against the sofa, rubbing his hands across his face. 

“Pretty weird to say,” Cricket agreed. “Had lunch with the girls the other day. They tell me you’re back with the Doctor.” 

“Yeah, I am.” He sighed, a small smile drifting across his face. “Things are better between us than they have been since we were kids, I think.” 

“I’m glad to hear it.” Cricket laid a hand on his thigh. “You deserve someone who can make you happy, Harry. I tried for a long time to be that person, I know, but... I’m glad you have her.”

“You _did_ make me happy,” the Master promised. “Hell of a lot happier than anyone else, at least. I meant what I said in my letter. I loved you.” The words stuck in his throat, just a little. 

“Mm.” Cricket sighed. “My Harry’s a lot more forthcoming with affection than you ever were. I don’t hold it against you, never have done. But it’s nice.” His eyes levelled steadily at the Master’s, and the Master got the distinct feeling that something was required from him here. 

“I’m sorry that I never treated you as well as you deserved,” he said quietly. “You were so kind to me. Thank you. Really. Thank you.” 

He didn’t realise that there were tears in his eyes until Cricket reached up to brush one away, his thumb a little rough on the soft skin of the Master’s cheek. 

“Secrets or not, you were a good friend,” Cricket said. “And the sex was pretty damn incredible, wasn’t it?” 

The Master laughed, the tension between them melting away like it had never been there. “Yes,” he agreed. “Yes, it was.” 

——

Three hours later, he returned to the Doctor’s TARDIS with a spring in his step. He wandered the corridors until he sensed her presence, nudging open the nearest door to reveal a chaotic science lab. 

“I’m back,” he called, and the Doctor jumped up from amidst a pile of junk. She pushed up her goggles, picking her way across the room and pulling him close for a quick kiss. 

“Hi,” she greeted with a grin. “You look happy, Kosch. This old flame of yours doin’ good, then?” 

“Yes, actually. He’s done very well for himself. Dating your old companion. Harry Sullivan.” 

The Doctor’s eyes widened. “ _Really_? Seem to remember old Scarfy didn’t think much of him. What’s he doing with himself?” 

“Scientist, apparently. And then he and Cricket have been travelling the world. They ended up with a family some time along the way, too. Apparently you and your old friend Bill met his grandson...” The Master perched himself on the edge of a workbench, because the actual seat below it was covered in scrap metal. “Cricket invited us over for lunch on Friday. May and Tasha’ll be there, too. And Harry. The two of you can catch up.” 

The Doctor grimaced. “Think I called him an imbecile once. I should apologise for that. But- yeah! Lunch. Great.” 

She wandered over to him, looping her arms around his waist and stealing a kiss. “Don’t think I’ve said yet, how happy I am that you made friends on Earth.” Another kiss. “I know- I know, I should never have stranded you there. But I’m glad it wasn’t all bad for you.” 

The Master smiled, resting his forehead gently against hers. Without the Doctor doing something awful, he would never have met May, Tasha, and Cricket. And without the three of them, he wouldn’t be _here_ , happier than he had been in centuries. Life was funny like that. 

He kissed the Doctor again, pulling her in close and draping his arms around her shoulders. “I’m glad too, my love. Really, _really_ glad.” 

**Author's Note:**

> IT’S DONE
> 
> this fic series has been my baby for months, and I’ve had this ending planned since maybe the second fic in the series?? big shout out to Adeline for letting me bounce ideas off of her for this all that time ago!
> 
> thank you to everyone who’s read this series these last few months, I appreciate every kudos and comment so, so much, I love you all <3


End file.
